


Moonlight

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Dragon! Jeremy, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Werewolf! Michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Full moon is making everyone weird.





	Moonlight

"Michael. Close the window please". Jermey spoke from gritted teeth from under the blankets on his bed. 

"Right". Michael closes the blinds and pulls the blinds closed. "Anything else?". Jeremy groaned. "I'll tag that as a no". 

Jeremy groaned and twisted under the blankets moaned. "Man I hate the full moon". Michael nods. "Yeah, it does not seem fun. But I've got your back".

"Thanks dude". 

Michael smiled. "Now get some rest. I'm gonna clean up this mess of chip bags and empty water bottles". Jeremy hmms in agreement and let’s his eyes slip shut. Michael gets to work. 

-/-

A few hours later Jeremy wakes up, feeling much better. He yawns and stretches. "Michael?". He looks around his room and dosen't see Michael anywhere. 

"Maybe he's downstairs?". He mumbles to himself as he slips out of the blankets. His nails are pointed and his teeth are more like fangs by now and his skin probably has scales in random places. 

"Michael!". He whisper shouts in case his dad is home. No answer. "Okay this is getting weird". He backtracks to his room and grabs his cell phone, pushing the first speed dial button. His phone rings and he hears Michael's ring tone, some Bob Marley song, go off on the ground. Okay so Michael left his phone. No big. Maybe he just went to the bathroom. 

Jeremy checked the bathroom. Then the kitchen. Then the basement. He looked around the whole house but there was no sign of Michael anywhere. 

"Okay. Now what?". If Michael left his phone here, and his car is still in the driveway that must mean he's still here. So where could he-".

A bump on the roof startled him and he jumps. 

After calming down he thinks. "He wouldn't".

He hurried to his room and tugs the window open. 

There in the edge of the roof is Michael, staring up at the moon. He dosen't even turn when Jermey pulls the window open. 

"Michael!". He shouts. "What are you doing!". 

Michael finally turns to him and Jeremy jumps when he sees that Michael's eyes are a bright glowing hazel. 

"Michael". Jeremy says calmly after taking a deep breath. "I'm gonna come over there okay? Don't move?". 

Michael has turned away from him and has taken up staring at the moon again. "Here goes". Jeremy mutters as he carefully slides out of the window and onto the roof. He maneuvers so that he can scoot over to where Michael is perched. Man if his wings could just show up now just in case something bad happens. 

Michael suddenly whirls around to look at him and growls causing Jeremy to scramble back quickly. "Woah, Mikey. What's the hell?".

Michael glares at him, hazel eyes glowing as his moves away from Jeremy, a soft growling noise coming from his mouth. 

In the moonlight Jermey can focus on him and he almost face palms when he notices. 

Michael always seemed kinda agitated during the full moon, he usually falls asleep earlier. Now he can see hair creeping up his neck and his curls are longer,he has fangs of his own and claws, and his ears are becoming more pointed. 

Michael is a werewolf. 

This must be his first transformation. 

And Werewolfs usually did NOT get along with Dragons. 

Michael growl again and Jeremy backs up more. "Okay buddy I'm moving".

Michael shoots a few occasional glances at him again, then turns his full attention to the moon again. 

Jeremy feels his wings digging out of his back and he groans. 

Michael growls at him, and Jeremy glares. "Shut up. This really hurts okay".

Michael gives him a weird look and for a second his eyes flicker back to their normal eye color.

Michael shakes his head and hisses again. Jeremy raises an eyebrow. ‘Is this how Werewolves are supposed to act?’

-

Somehow he manages to get close enough to Micheal so that he can maneuver an arm around him. Micheal flinches than shakes his head to stare at Jeremy. 

"What are you doing?".

Jeremy gives him an look. "Trying to get you off the roof". He deadpans. Micheal looks around and does a double take as he scrambles away from the roofs edge. 

"Why the hell am I on the roof?". 

Jeremy raises an eyebrow. "You don't remember?". Micheal quickly shakes his head. "Okay, well lets get inside first so I can tell you what happened without us falling to our deaths".

-

“Wow”. Michael says when Jeremy finishes recounting the events. “Okay, definitely going to talk to my moms tomorrow”.

Jeremy nudges him and they both start laughing. 

“Apocalypse of the damned?”.

Michael gives a smile back. “Thought you’d never ask”.

They spend the rest of the weird night playing video games. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rushed ending yay( you ever start writing something completely out of passion? Well yeah I have no idea how to ends stuff when that passion burns out)


End file.
